


I Don't Care If I'm a Guilty Pleasure For You

by Feyatsirk



Category: NU'EST
Genre: (Slight) breath play, Dongho deserves all the love and attention, Double Penetration, I went a bit over board oopies, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sex Toys, Smut, So much smut, bottom!Dongho, face fucking, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: It's almost Dongho's birthday so the other four have decided it's time to make him feel good and less stressed out.





	I Don't Care If I'm a Guilty Pleasure For You

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a long time coming fic. I've been wanting to write Dongho being fucked into a blabbering mess for Years lmfao not what I had in mind... but gotta have some kind of restraint. 
> 
> Title from Guilty Pleasure- Cobra Starship (yep. I went old school for that)
> 
> All errors are mine. My full apologies if I wrote the wrong name.... you try writing a smut with four bodies messing around with one. You'd lose track too. (Last time I did this was supposed to be an ot7 and I forgot someone entirely and didn't realize till _after_ LOL)

The other four members had been acting strange all week. Dongho wasn't sure he even wanted to know because they already had plans for his birthday. Why would they be planning something else? He tried not to think about it, but it was difficult when they’d hunker together and whisper as one glanced his way. Still, when the four of them showed up at his house with bags, he thought nothing of it. Sitting on the couch and welcoming them. Jolting and looking at Minki oddly when he sits on his lap. He's used to Minki wanting to snuggle but never like this. Once Minki settles, sitting much too high on his lap in his opinion he looks around him at the tv and ignores when Jonghyun and Minhyun sit on either side of him greatly unfazed by the crowding. What gets his attention though is Aron having disappeared into his bedroom. They dont go in each other's rooms usually when they visit without asking.

"What's Aron doing in the bedroom?" He goes to get up and check when Minki grinds down on his lap causing him to cry out and grab his waist.

"W-What was that, Minki?!" Jonghyun suddenly in his space and running his hand along his chest before leaning closely and whispering, 'Happy Birthday. We're going to take care of you, okay?'

"T-Take care of?" Jonghyun nods and Minhyun hooks a finger under Donghos chin to turn his head. Cupping his cheek before kissing him as Minki decides to start grinding against him again. Minhyun taking in his noises as they continue kissing. Aron peeking out saying it's all set. Dongho doesn't understand what's going on as the three get up and pull him with. His mind very fuzzy from their ministrations moments ago. Following them, he sits on the bed and tries to clear his mind as they gently lift his arms to take his shirt off. Snapping out of it once his shirt is off, he covers him and looks at them.

“What is going on?”

“I thought you told him what we were doing?” Aron asks and looks at the others.

“Jonghyun did. We said we were taking care of him for his birthday!” Minhyun says as he settles up by the top of the bed fidgeting with the restraints that they had gotten for Dongho. The person in question turning to look at him and stare at the restraints. ‘What…’

“For you. We know how you get. We thought it’d be easier for you.”

“Thought _what_ would be easier?” Minki groans and grabs Dongho’s face in his hands.

“We’re going to make love to you till you’re a babbling mess because you deserve all the love and attention. Okay?” Dongho stares at him and nods.

“Is this okay, Dongho? If not, we’ll leave. We just thought you’d enjoy letting go for a bit.” Dongho looks at his leader, one of the boys he’s trusted for the past decade to do what he thought was best and nods once. ‘I’m okay with it.’ Aron cheers and kisses Dongho’s cheek once Minki moves away after kissing his forehead.

“Let’s get started then!” Dongho nods softly as Minhyun coaxes him back on the bed, strapping the restraints to his wrists and gently tightening them. ‘Good?’ Dongho wiggles his wrists and nods once. ‘Good.’ They nod and let Minki start things. Running his hands down Dongho’s chest, straddling his waist as he stares up at him. He tweaks his nipples, grazing his nails over them causing the other to arch just slightly as he releases a breathy moan. The other three grabbing a few things from the bag they brought. Lube and some toys, plus a change of clothes for morning since they’d all be sleeping over afterwards. The boys watch as Minki teased their songwriter before he grinded down on his lap causing the other to cry out again. Minhyun covering his mouth before looking at the others. They had forgotten how loud he was. Minki frozen on top of him as Dongho’s hands twitch from wanting to grab him. ‘Can you be a little quieter for us? We don’t want to gag you.’ Minhyun asks softly, Dongho shuddering at the whisper beside his ear and nods. Minhyun removing his hand as Dongho mumbles that he’ll be good. Minki moves back, undoing Dongho’s jeans before sliding them off his legs and tossing them behind him. Palming at the bulge already growing in his underwear before he leans down and mouths at him. Grazing his nails along his thighs till he’s shaking from the stimulation and moves away. Dongho whines softly, his eyes already hooded and slightly glazed over from want.

“Next.” Minki announces, sliding off him before beginning to remove his clothes himself. The other three having removed their shirts and pants already while they had been watching. Dongho only just noticing now since he’s not longer distracted and groans a bit pathetically at them. The other three not moving which makes him groan again.

“I don’t care who goes next but don’t just leave me here.” Aron laughs and climbs up beside him, palming his erection and enjoying the moans from him. His own dick twitching in his boxers from the noise before he pulls Dongho’s underwear off. Sliding the fabric down but not before snapping the waistband a few times causing Dongho to hiss in slight pain. Aron doing it once more to revel in the noise he gives before actually removing them. Dongho glaring just a tiny bit at the other. Aron smiles and moves to kneel between his thighs before lifting Dongho’s legs onto his shoulders, nipping and sucking hickeys into the wonderful thighs as he holds his hand out for a toy. Jonghyun handing him a bullet vibrator. He looks down to turn it on and moves it gently along Dongho’s dick. Dongho arching his back a bit and moaning loudly. His dick beginning to leak precum from their teasing.

“Dongho, you should be careful. You still have two of us to go and we still plan to have you fuck some of us while we fuck you too. You shouldn’t get too excited. You’ll get overstimulated.” Dongho whines and tries to keep himself from cumming this early in the game. His hands gripping the restraints as he tips his head back. Aron watching at Minhyun loses his battle and moves to start sucking hickeys into the expanse of Dongho’s neck. Jonghyun and Minki watching from the sidelines before they decide to grab another toy, Minki having grabbed a regular sized vibrator and Jonghyun holding a vibrating cock ring. They tease him with the vibrations along his nipples before Jonghyun lubes the ring up and slips it over Dongho. Dongho groaning as the vice kills any attempts of him trying to orgasm. The other three humming. ‘Why didn’t we think of that first?’ Jonghyun shrugs and lets Aron continue teasing him with the bullet toy as Jonghyun sits back and palms himself. Minki teasing Minhyun a bit who swats at him and earns a laugh in return. ‘We’re focusing on Dongho today.’ Minki grins and promises they’ll take care of him then next month and the others look at Minhyun as he turns red but doesn’t reject the idea. Dongho laughing a bit and scolding him.

“Then we can leave hickeys all over your neck that the stylists will have to cover. Ridiculous vampire.” Minhyun laughs and kisses the hickeys he left in his wake before kissing Dongho. Aron taking the lube from Jonghyun and slipping his hand between Dongho and himself to begin stretching him. Dongho whimpers slightly from the vibrations on his dick plus the slight stretch of his ass. He’s not really sure which he should pay attention to. Jonghyun looks between everyone and hums, leaning over to Aron who had called first last night when they planned things; He whispers his question and Aron smiles nodding. Jonghyun grins and sits back slipping his boxer briefs off before using some lube to finger himself open. Dongho looking between them worriedly.

“W-What are you two planning?” Aron grins and looks at him, Minhyun smirking a bit as he strokes Dongho’s hair to relax him a bit.

“I’m going to fuck you and at the same time, Jonghyun’s going to ride you.” Dongho pales slightly and whines.

“I won’t survive that.” They all say, ‘Yes you will.’ His grumbles turning into a loud moan as Aron slips a second finger inside him and scissors them a few times before curling his fingers to find that lovely bundle of nerves. Dongho crying out when he does, Minhyun moving forward to lick at the precum dribbling from Dongho’s dick despite the cock ring keeping him from fully cumming. Dongho moaning loudly as he’s fingered and blown. A dry orgasm rolling through him as he arches up and cries out. Minhyun pouting at him before licking a bit more.

“Are you really that sensitive? I thought you’d at least manage a few minutes of a blowjob.” Dongho stares at him as he pants and glares before groaning. Aron having worked up to four fingers in his distraction and lubes himself up before pushing into him. Dongho’s grip on the restraints turning white as he tenses slightly. Both Minhyun and Minki giving relaxing words and massages so he’ll relax a bit. Aron kissing at the sides of his thighs and knees since his legs are still over his shoulders. Jonghyun removing his own fingers before moving closer. ‘Can I get on now?’ he questions, Aron shaking his head a moment, telling Jonghyun he’s not fully in and wants to fuck him a bit before he gets on him. Jonghyun pouts but agrees, laying on his stomach and tracing random patterns on Dongho’s hip as he waits. Aron finally getting fully in and waits a little as Dongho relaxes. Jonghyun helping out by lubing Dongho up and stroking him. Aron fucking into him at a good pace as he nods to Jonghyun. Dongho a babbling mess who groans as Jonghyun sinks down. Facing Aron as he sinks down, arching his back with a moan before leaning forward to kiss Aron as he continues to thrust into Dongho. Dongho watching entranced by Jonghyun riding him. His dick disappearing each time but also slightly thrusting up into him as Aron thrusts forward pushing his hips up a little. Minki moving closer to Dongho and nudging him with his finger.

“Think you can handle a face fuck too?” He shakes his head and wiggles his fingers. Mumbling that if he unties his hands, he’ll give a hand job to them both. Minhyun looks at Minki and they both nod in agreement. Untying Dongho’s hands he happily holds his hands out and strokes the two of them. His mind in a fog as Jonghyun rides him and clenches every so often. Aron’s thrusting become erratic as he thrusts once more harshly and cums inside him. Dongho whimpering at the feeling as Aron rests a moment watching Jonghyun and then also pulling out slowly and lowering his legs back to the bed. Dongho focusing on his handjobs as well before he sudden thrusts his hips up. Jonghyun crying out in surprise and cumming, looking behind him at Dongho who just smiles. Jonghyun wiggles on his lap a little longer and gets off him. Kissing his cheek as he wiggles the cock ring off. Dongho having his second dry orgasm while Jonghyun was riding him. ‘You can release now.’ He says as he kisses him. Dongho’s legs still jello from his two dry orgasms as Minki pulls him into another position. Turning him over onto his stomach as he gets behind him, fingering him a bit as he strokes himself to get prepped. Dongho shaking slightly from needing an actual orgasm before Minhyun is in front of him grinning. Dongho looks up at him and opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out a little before Minhyun starts to face fuck him. Holding his head and gripping his hair a little as he uses Dongho’s mouth. Dongho’s eyes fluttering shut as he moans from being used and from Minki fingering him. Minki sinking in shortly after and holding his hips as he fucks him harshly. Minhyun slowing in his thrusts as Minki’s thrusts push Dongho forward on his dick. Chuckling at Dongho’s whine he starts thrusting again. Jonghyun watching from the sidelines with Aron as Dongho’s used. Deciding how they want him next. They want him worn out and entirely relaxed. Minhyun groans as he cums in Dongho’s mouth. The singer swallowing as much as he can but losing a little out the corners of his mouth. Minhyun pulling his dick out of his mouth before plopping beside the other three watching Minki fucking Dongho. Reaching forward to stroke him to completion as he abuses his prostate. Dongho crying out as he falls forward, his elbows giving out with one particularly hard thrust causing him to cum. Dongho laying with his ass in the air as he pants, glancing at the others as Minki pulls out. Stroking himself to release on his back. Dongho grumbling at the feeling a little before pushing himself weakly to sit up.

“What next?”

“Well. We had an idea, are you okay with toys and double penetration?” Minhyun asks and they watch Dongho’s face flush red as he looks down sheepishly and nods. They grin and Aron moves to kiss him, asking if he can try something with him laying on his back. Minhyun nods to him as he wiggles Dongho to the edge of the bed. The birthday boy holding his head up as he looks at Minhyun about to fuck him while he holds a vibrator that’s liberally lubed up. Aron pats his cheek and he tips his head over the bed and opens his mouth. Aron positioning his dick and tells Dongho to take a deep breath, he feels him do so and pushes his dick in. Dongho whimpering as he feels Aron’s fingers graze his throat in amusement at seeing it bulge out slightly.

“Wow. I won’t do this the whole time, but guys look.” Dongho closing his eyes as he attempts to breathe, the others looking in amazement before Minki swats at Aron.

“He’s gonna turn purple. Just face fuck him like a normal person.” Aron pulls out and Dongho gasps a breath before they notice how much harder he is. Aron stroking him harshly while teasing him.

“You liked your breathing being restricted didn’t you, baby?” Dongho whimpers and grips at Aron’s arm to try stopping him from roughly stroking him as he is.

“Y-Yes! I did!” He cries out as he cums for a second time, this time all over Aron’s hand. Minhyun slipping himself inside and stroking his thigh lightly as Dongho groans from the over stimulation already. The redness from his embarrassment and blushing running down his chest. Minhyun leaning forward to kiss at his throat as he thrusts in, fucking him for a while before he stops and presses the vibrator in along side his own dick. Dongho crying out at the stretch, digging his heels into Minhyun’s back as he begins thrusting again, making sure to hold the toy so it doesn’t come out. Aron no longer face fucking him as the other three simply watch him get blissed out on the double penetration. His head fully tipped back off the bed as his thighs shake around Minhyun’s frame and hands fist the sheets tightly, his eyes squeezed shut. Minhyun glances at one of them and points to his throat. Minki and Jonghyun moving over by Dongho’s head. Jonghyun covering his eyes as Minki gently applies pressure to his throat, whispering things to him as Dongho pants. Aron sits on the bed slowly stroking him, Minhyun gasps and cums inside before pulling out and thrusting the toy in and out quickly. Dongho crying out from the pressure on his neck growing too much, clenching around the toy making it a little more difficult for Minhyun to use it before he pats at Minki’s arm in surrender. Minki letting go and they watch as he gasps and sits up shakily. His arms barely holding him. Jonghyun moving to help him to lay fully on the bed and holds him between his legs, Dongho’s back against his chest, as he strokes his hair.

“Enjoy yourself?” Dongho nods and they chuckle softly, the birthday boy mumble that Jonghyun didn’t fuck him and Jonghyun shrugs.

“The other three did. I was fine riding you.” Minki returns with a damp washcloth and cleans everyone up before laying on the bed using Dongho’s stomach as a pillow. Wishing him a happy birthday. Jonghyun ruffling Minki’s hair as well with a grin. Dongho barely keeping his eyes open as the other two lay down near them too. Aron snuggling up between Dongho and Minhyun. Minhyun laying beside them all resting his head barely on Dongho’s shoulder and part of Jonghyun’s side. They kiss whatever part of Dongho they can reach and wish him a happy birthday before they realize he’s already asleep. Worn out from the five orgasms he had during their play time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Y'all don't get holy water this time, you know what you walked into. 
> 
> If you liked it leave a comment (even if its just a keyboard smash; it tells a lot) or press the kudos button, guests can do both, too! 
> 
> Contact:  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
> [Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
